


Sometimes I Steal Flowers

by DawnTurnsToDusk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTurnsToDusk/pseuds/DawnTurnsToDusk
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a boy with a troubled past. A result of broken love and empty promises he lived with his mother until the age of 16 where she finally passed away. She had only been 16 when had had Draco and now she lives in a cemetery on the edge of town. Every Tuesday afternoon (Tuesdays were always her favourite day) he goes along the long winding road to bring his mother flowers that he picks from an abandoned lot with flowers growing all over it. Two years later he is caught by Hermione Granger, who demands to know why he has been taking her flowers for the past month.





	

Late afternoon sunshine spilled like honey over the cobbled lane, oozing into the cracks in the pavement and coating the walls in a golden yellow. The sky that previously that very day had been filled with puffy white clouds now was clear, its light blue colour reminiscent to the forget-me-nots growing alongside the road. The world seemed still, like a camera had just clicked and now everything was just an image, but there was movement. 

 

A tall, pale skinned boy was walking down the lane, his head bent and his hands fumbling with his faded, blue shirt. This was not the first time he had walked down this street and it wouldn’t be the last but even so, his heart seemed to pound in his chest like a bird in a cage. Wanting to fly free, away from everything that was keeping him tethered to the ground. His shoes clicked on the cobblestone, like small cannons, everything that had always seemed so small to him was now magnified and he was drowning. Drowning in the noise, the memories and even the air. It was as if he could no longer breathe.

 

As he rounded a corner in the bend he saw his first destination, an overgrown wall. It was covered in jasmine, ivy and speckled with flowers, that twisted their way out of the small cracks in the stone. Quickening his pace he moved forward, his only thoughts on getting what he always got. He was there. Stopping he let his hand rest on the stone wall, before moving to the delicate green stem of a daisy, that grew so large it was almost the size of his palm. Oh the irony, he thought in his head, as he twisted the daisy, that something so beautiful must be killed. With a small snap the daisy left its tether to the earth and became firmly grasped in the boys hand. 

 

After a few minutes he now had four daisies clasped in his hand along with a sprig of jasmine. Moving the flowers up to his face he breathed in, letting the flowery scent wash over him and sending him into bliss. But this bliss was momentary,  
“Excuse you sir,” a female voice started, snapping Draco from his musing, “I’ve been watching you and every Tuesday for two months you’ve come and taken flowers from my garden.” She ranted, her incredibly bushy brown hair forming a large lions mane around her head. “I’ve been hoping you’d stop but you haven’t and I’m growing sick of it.” She was wearing a brown shirt with several flecks of gold and white paint across it, paired with some jeans covered in even more paint. “I need to know, wait, I need to meet this girl who is pretty enough to warrant the stealing of my flowers.” She angrily placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him with her dark browns eyes.

 

He’d stood their motionless the whole time she had been talking, he was drinking in her appearance, from the freckles sprinkled across her pink cheeks to the way small strands of curly hair rested on her face.  
“Excuse me?” She waved an angry hand across his vision making him jump. “Take me to the girl that is pretty enough to warrant stolen flowers immediately!” Her voice was insistent and when she spoke she flashed a pair of straight white teeth. Her finger pressed into his chest making him stiffen at the contact. A sinking feeling filled his stomach and Draco felt as if he were a deflating balloon. Letting his head droop once more he gestured for the girl to follow him and started walking.

 

Pain raced along his arms and legs, he was now stuck beside the girl who he had been stealing flowers from and she demanding to know the pretty girl he was taking them too. How was he to break it that he was on the way to the cemetery? After several minutes of silent walking the girl said in a slightly abashed voice,  
“I’m sorry for being so rude but it’s been really bugging me. Anyway, my name’s Granger, Hermione Granger. I moved here two months ago.” Hermione held out one small, pale hand, a weak smile upon her face.  
“I’m- I’m Draco Malfoy,” Draco stammered, clasping Hermione’s tiny hand in his own, “I’m really sorry about the flowers, I didn’t know anyone lived on that property.” He paused, wondering next how to phrase the next sentence, “Listen, I’m really sorry for taking your flowers, I really am but how about you just turn around and go home and I’ll continue on my way.” His voice trailed off as he met Hermione's eyes, they were narrowed and there was a dangerous look dancing in their darken depths.  
“No.” She stated bluntly, “you will take me to this girl or else.” Draco’s heart sank even further and his shoulders slumped.  
“Well, we’re almost there…” he trailed off as they rounded the last bend together. 

 

A small, wrought iron gate was set in the middle of high stone walls. Large leafy green trees spilled over the cage it seemed to be trapped it. Stretching out, looking for something new. Small birds were perched in it, twittering softly as if they knew that this was a place of respect. Moving ahead of Hermione Draco bowed his head, a small tear trickling down his face.  
“Do you want to meet her?” His voice cracked and his whole body began to shake, “She’s in here…” he trailed off, feeling sadness sweep over him like a blanket.  
“Draco.” Came the strangely soft voice of Hermione Granger. “Draco I’m sorry. I didn’t realise-”  
“It’s fine.” He spoke sharply, feeling tension race through his body, his jaw tensing.

They stood beside the gate for 10 minutes, but for all the care in the world it could have been weeks. Finally Draco moved forward, passing Hermione and resting his hand upon the well worn gate and pushing it open. Green grass spread in every direction, slightly unkempt but lush all the same. Neat rows of tomb stones stood grey, most worn but the wind and weather but a few were shining and glistening. The sunshine that had previously shone like molten honey was faded and pale, the slight darkness in the sky foreboding. Draco walked, his feet carrying him across the grass like they had many times before, beating the worn track in the ground and his mind beating the worn track of thoughts.

 

Soon he’d reached a large willow tree, it’s branchings trailing on the grass creating a curtain that shielded its trunk that was twisted and gnarled with age. Draco was shaking. Two years hadn’t softened the pain and every time he came he was forced to relive it. But he had to come, he had to remember, what if he forgot the way she’d smiled at him. Held his hand and smoothed his hair when he was sick, sung soft lullabies to drift him away from troubled sleep. The way she’d spritz perfume on herself then him. There were so many things he never wanted to forget, memories that sent small mournful smiles to his lips.

 

He pushed his way through the trailing branches, feeling them swish like curtains behind him and there it was. A simple grey stone and carved into it the words “Narcissa Malfoy” along with the date of birth and death. Sunlight sliced through the branches near the top of the tree, creating dappled patches of light that sung of high mountains, blue lakes and forests of green trees. Kneeling on the springy moss he placed the flowers that had been clutched so tightly in his hand on the grave. A hand rested on his shoulder causing Draco to jolt upright.  
“Is-is this your mothers grave?” Hermione questioned softly. He nodded in response, fighting the tears that were welling in his eyes, “I bet she was a lovely woman.”  
“She was the best.” Choked out Draco, his throat constricting.

 

Then they stood in silence beside the grave, time passing a passing river on a journey downstream. Finally Hermione spoke,  
“Next time you come to visit her. I”ll show you where the nicest flowers are, okay?”  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first peice of writing on A03 and I really hoped you liked it. I'm using the classic prompt  
> "Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower” and i’m trying to figure how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard."
> 
> Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.


End file.
